Feasibility evaluation of a new proposed technique for controlled manual ventilation will be the focus of this initiative. A new Dual-Control Manual Resuscitator (DCMR) device has been developed that adds tidal volume and inspiratory pressure controls to the current manual resuscitator design. Current uncontrolled manual resuscitator devices have no built-in safety mechanisms to protect patients from excessive tidal volumes or inspiratory pressures. Lack of physician control over the amount of manual ventilation delivery has been cited as the primary cause of life-threatening complications associated with the current, uncontrolled technique. In this investigation we will: (1) construct three different DCMR prototypes and determine construction variables affecting operational performance and overall feasibility; and (2), determine whether the new DCMR device provides improved ventilation consistency and ability for providers to administer manual ventilation at a specific tidal volume. This may lead to follow-on research to ultimately determine recommended controlled manual ventilation settings for various individual patient characteristics (e.g., age, weight/size), history (e.g., obstructive/restrictive lung disease) and/or present illness (e.g., primary medical or traumatic arrest). The danger and public heath risk associated with continued use of the current technique is underscored by recent guidelines from the American Heart Association that recommend use of child-size devices in adults as the only means presently available to reduce the impact of complications. Manual resuscitators continue to have a fundamental role not only in emergency departments, but also in post-anesthesia surgical units, intensive care suites, obstetric units, and in most ambulances throughout the country. Accordingly, the need for a new manual ventilation device is a critical problem that affects public health both due to its severity and the high probability that most citizens will require emergency or routine manual ventilation at one or more points during their lifetime [unreadable] [unreadable]